Contigo no tengo miedo
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Una noche de tormenta, mas una película de terror con la familia de Ichigo, solo le causarían problemas a Rukia, pero Ichigo tiene la solución. One-Shot.


Contigo no tengo miedo.

Sin dudas aquel día no era el de ella, había comenzado a llover y con ello los truenos no se hicieron esperar. La casa se encontraba en penumbras, solo las luces incandescentes del televisor alumbraban la pequeña y acogedora sala, donde se encontraba la joven shinigami sentada entre medio de Karin e Isshin, quienes miraban embobados aquella caja cuadrada llamada televisión,mientras que la pequeña shinigami solo trataba de pensar en ''Chappy's corriendo por la pradera'' o ''un Chappy con un extraño pero encantador atuendo de Shinigami'', _''Piensa en cosas bonitas''_ se decía a si misma por dentro, aunque ella era una Shinigami y muy temida por todos los hombres de la sociedad de almas por su tan_ ''adorable''_ carácter y a pesar de enfrentarse a diario con horribles y detestables Hollows todos los días no era nada del otro mundo, pero en ese momento ver aquella película donde unos pobres e indefensos conejos eran comidos pos zombies, no le causaba ninguna gracia.

_''Aunque tan bien habían humanos en la película, pero eso a quien le importa? pobres conejitos''._

Sin dudas la parte de los conejos siendo devorados por aquellos seres carnívoros fue la que mas le había traumatizado, tanto había sido su trauma que durante toda la película estuvo con las manos tapándose los ojos, claro que sus otros dos espectadores no lo habían notado ya que seguían mirando aquella maquina infernal con cara de idiotas.

_''Asta parecía que lo disfrutaban''._

_Como a los humanos les podría gustar aquellas atrocidades?_ ver a unos zombies devorarse los intestinos y las extremidades de las personas no era algo muy agradable de ver, _'' Y eso que había visto lo que Orihime cocinaba'_', pensó Rukia mientras sentía como su estomago se resolvía al escuchar como devoran a otro humano _''Cuando acabaría la tortura?''._

Luego de un largo rato de _''tortura psicológica''_ la tan agradable película había llegado a su fin , con un suspiro la morena se destapo los ojos _''Gracias a Kami-Sama había terminado''._

_Sin dudas esta seria la ultima vez que aceptaría ver una película con ellos._

—RUKIA!.—Le grito Isshin emocionado.—Que te a parecido la película?

—Etto...no tengo palabras.—Dijo Rukia, _''Sin dudas no había palabras para la película gore que había visto''_.—

Isshin le miro con una sonrisa y con mucha emoción le abrazo.—Sabia que te había gustado! mi tercera hija comparte mis mismos gustos sanguinarios.—Dijo gritando mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, Karin sin poder soportar las niñerías de su padre le dio una fuerte patada en el trasero, haciendo que soltara a la pobre morena.—P-por que me pateaste?.—Lloriqueo Isshin desde el suelo.—Mi hermoso trasero!

—Ya callate! cabra loca.—Le grito enfadada la morena.—No ves que a Rukia no le gusto esa estúpida película!—Dijo Karin, mientras Rukia le miraba sorprendida e Isshin le miraba sin entender desde el suelo.—Es mas parecía que le asustaba.

Rukia se sonrojo por su declaración, _acaso había sido tan evidente?_

Isshin por lo contrario se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo y volvió a abrazar a la morena con sus fuertes brazos.—Waa que mal padre soy...no sabia que a mi tercera hija le asustaban esas películas.—Lloriqueaba Isshin mientras zarandeaba a la pobre Rukia entre sus brazos.—Masaki debes castigarme!

—No te preocupes lo are yo por mama.—Dijo Karin dándole de nuevo una patada en el trasero.—Rukia-san.—Dijo seria.—Nos hubieras dicho que no te gustaban las películas de horror.

—Lo siento.—Dijo algo apenada.—Pero es que no quería molestarlos.

Karin le miro y soltó un suspiro.—No hay remedia vámonos a dormir.

—Rukia si tienes miedo papi puede hacerte compañía asta que te duermas.—Dijo Isshin emocionado, mientras se arrancaba la camisa,_ ''Sin dudas Ichigo había salido a su madre''_, sin hacerse esperar Karin le agarro de la oreja y se lo llevo a arrastras de allí.—Rukia ya sabes donde es tu cuarto verdad?.—Dijo Karin viendo como Rukia asentía con la cabeza.—Bien iré a darle algunas lecciones de moral.—Dijo la morena,mientras se lo llevaba arrastras sin escuchar sus quejas.—

La sala se encontraba a oscuras ya no alumbraba la luz del televisor y en ese momento si que aquella sala le causaba algo de miedo _''Miedo?''_ _yo Rukia Kuchiki tenia miedo? pff me enfrento todos los días a hollows gigantescos, no tengo por que tener miedo_, se dijo así misma la morena, mientras comenzaba a subir con paso decidido hacia la escalera para irse a descansar a su habitación, pero de pronto sintió como algo le agarraba de la pierna, pegando un pequeño grito y con una patada logro deshacerse de lo que sea que la había atrapado y con agilidad subió corriendo las escaleras.

—Nee-San!.—Grito Kon, quien se encontraba tirado al final de la escalera con casi todo el relleno salido.—

Sin percatarse a hora se encontraba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, _''La verdad que la idea de ir a dormir en aquella habitación sola, no era muy buena'', _así que con cuidado se adentro a la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta _''Gracias a Kami que Ichigo tenia el sueño pesado'',_ y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se dirigió al armario, donde antes millones de veces había dormido, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, _''Genial a hora no tendría de que preocuparse'_' estaba apunto de subirse, pero en una mala maniobra termino cayéndose estampando su trasero contra el piso, tan grande había sido el estruendo que Ichigo ya se había despertado y le miraba entre sorprendido y enojado.

—Que estas haciendo Rukia?—Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.—

—Acaso no es obvio?.—Contesto la morena con sarcasmo.—Intentaba dormir en el armario.

Ichigo tratando de contener su furia se apretó las sienes.—Tsk acaso no tenias habitación?

Rukia se quedo mirando el suelo por unos segundos y le dijo.—Me gusta mas el armario.

Ichigo se le quedo mirando pensativo durante unos segundos _''Acaso el armario era mas acogedor que una cama?''_ pensó, otras vez el estruendo de un trueno sonó provocando que la pelinegra temblara levemente,_ ''Como no lo había pensado antes'' a hora entendia por que sus amigos le llamaban lento._

—Rukia acaso tienes miedo?.

Rukia le miro sorprendida y con un sonrojo le grito.—C-claro que no Idiota!

Ichigo solo ignoro su insulto y le dijo.—Esta bien tener miedo Rukia, no tienes de que avergonzarte.—Dijo con tono calmado, mientras le miraba fijamente.—

—Cállate idiota, deja de decir tonterías.—Contesto Rukia, sintiéndose muy avergonzada al ser descubierta, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo para no mirarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver unos pies enfrente de ella y luego sentir como alguien le abrazaba muy protectoramente.—Rukia no tienes por que tener miedo.—Le susurro Ichigo al oído.—Yo te protegeré —Le dijo _''Provocando en Rukia un sentimiento que no lograba comprender, pero no era nada desagradable es mas le hacía sentir feliz''._.—Gracias...Ichigo.—Contesto ruborizada,_ ''Pero Ichigo no le podía ver ya que la tenia abrazada''_.—Vamos a dormir.—Le dijo Ichigo mientras la cargaba y recostaba en su cama, sin dejar de abrazarla.—I-ichigo que crees que haces?.—Pregunto Rukia Sorprendida y nerviosa.—Dormir.—Contesto_ '' Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo''_—Como te dije, no dejare que nada malo te pase.—Le susurro al oído sin dejar de abrazarla.—Buenas noches Rukia.—Lo dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.—Buenas noches Ichigo.—Susurro Rukia mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los brazos del peli naranja.—

_Sin dudas no habría monstruos ni fantasmas que la asustaran, si Ichigo estaba a su lado no habría nada malo que la dañara._

Mientras tanto en la sala. —Neee-San! ya se me salio el relleno.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Espero les halla gustado, dejen sus reviews._


End file.
